Earth Song
Earth Song 'is a song originally by ''Michael Jackson. It was sung by Star Dominion in the fifth episode to the first season of Glee: Paint the Sky, We Are Shining. Every member of the club had a solo line in the song, except for Melinda Hagan. Lyrics '''Beth: '''What about sunrise What about rain What about all the things That you said we were to gain... '''Mary Lou: What about killing fields Is there a time What about all the things That you said was yours and mine... Kitty: Did you ever stop to notice All the blood we've shed before Did you ever stop to notice This crying Earth these weeping shores? Spencer, Courtney and Devonne: '''Aaaaaaaaah oooooooooo Aaaaaaaaah oooooooooo '''Walker: '''What have we done to the world Look what we've done What about all the peace That you pledge your only son... What about flowering fields '''Dana and Parrish: Is there a time What about all the dreams That you said was yours and mine... Did you ever stop to notice All the children dead from war Did you ever stop to notice This crying Earth these weeping shores Marc, Jessica and Aurora: '''Aaaaaaaaah oooooooooo Aaaaaaaaah oooooooooo '''Spencer: '''I used to dream I used to glance beyond the stars Now I don't know where we are Although I know we've drifted far '''Beth, Mary Lou and Kitty: Aaaaaaaaah oooooooooo Aaaaaaaaah oooooooooo Aaaaaaaaah oooooooooo Aaaaaaaaah oooooooooo Courtney: '''Hey, what about yesterday (What about us) What about the seas (What about us) The heavens are falling down (What about us) I can't even breathe (What about us) What about apathy (What about us) I need you (What about us) What about nature's worth (ooo, ooo) It's our planet's womb '''Devonne: (What about us) What about animals (What about it) We've turned kingdoms to dust (What about us) What about elephants (What about us) Have we lost their trust Marc and Jessica: (What about us) What about crying whales (What about us) We're ravaging the seas (What about us) What about forest trails (ooo, ooo) Burnt despite our pleas (What about us) What about the holy land (What about it) Beth and Aurora: Torn apart by greed (What about us) What about the common man (What about us) Can't we set him free (What about us) What about children dying (What about us) Can't you hear them cry Mary Lou and Kitty: (What about us) Where did we go wrong (ooo, ooo) Someone tell me why (What about us) What about baby boy (What about it) What about the days (What about us) What about all their joy Star Dominion: (What about us) What about the man (What about us) What about the crying man (What about us) What about Abraham (What was us) What about death again (ooo, ooo) Do we give a damn Beth and Walker: Aaaaaaaaah oooooooooo Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Star Dominion Category:Songs sung by Beth Everly Category:Songs sung by Mary Lou Category:Songs sung by Kitty Cole Category:Songs sung by Spencer Carlisle Category:Songs sung by Courtney Wintour Category:Songs sung by Devonne Stern Category:Songs sung by Walker Parker Category:Songs sung by Dana Arson Category:Songs sung by Marc St. Pierre Category:Songs sung by Jessica Freedman Category:Songs sung by Aurora Everly Category:Group Numbers